The weakness encountered at all joints in the common building materials method is overcome by continuously pouring/pumping concrete into floor, wall and ceiling cavities as a continuous concrete fill with no joints whatsoever. The present invention is a 3 ply construction—steel inner ply and steel outer ply with concrete center ply. The wall concrete center ply is significantly thicker than the thickness of a large limestone hollow building block recommended in the common building materials method.